


Study Buddy

by Fruggykitty



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Highschool AU, I love keith kogane, I think?, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, Studying, The garrion trio is mentioned, This is me projecting, klance, klance fluff, they're good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruggykitty/pseuds/Fruggykitty
Summary: Lance is nervous, Keith is surprisingly soft, they kinda study and are stupidly smitten but also... awkward.
Relationships: Keith/Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was pacing. God, he was so nervous. His steps gently padded around his bedroom, his teeth gnawing half heartedly on his knuckle that he brought up to his lips to bite, small indents from his kinda-sorta crooked teeth left in the tender skin. His hair was tousled and curly from running his fingers through it anxiously and shoving his face into his pillows to whimper. The tan boy was starting to sweat, as he waited, checking his phone for the time in a total of six times in the past ten minutes. What was he waiting for? Keith. He was waiting for Keith. 

The cool, brooding, scary, but actually kind of adorable, boy in his English, Math, and PE classes. He was stupidly good in all of them, straight A's and perfect attendance.

In the beginning, when Lance had first saw Keith, he promised himself to stay away from the guy dressed in all black, accessorized with a firm scowl and a piercing glare that gave Lance shivers. The looks Keith gave him now gave the Cuban different kinds of shivers. Shivers that made him weak in the knees and his cheeks red. Later on after Lance had seen through Keith's dark and mean exterior he'd been introduced to the charming light of a sweet, socially awkward boy with a handsome smile.  
All it had taken was a partner based assignment in English and a simple study session and some sweets to bring Keith out of his shell. Turns out, Keith was annoyingly cute and in need of some love. Lance took Keith to his Hunk's, and Pidge's lunch spot to introduce him, announcing to his best buds that Keith was in dire need of some friends. Keith ended up elbowing him in the ribs, hard enough to make him cry out and hide away in the safety of Hunks coddling embrace. The (cute) menace had rolled his eyes and blushed when Pidge immediately took a favor of him for shutting Lance up, all of the teasing was in good fun of course.

The doorbell rings.

Luckily, Lance had scored a night in the house alone, so he and Keith had the place to themselves. Lance had briefly looked at himself in the mirror and raced down the stairs after, head dizzy with those thoughts. Him and Keith had the house to themselves. They'd be studying alone. Just them. Lance and Keith. Lance made a small choked noise at the thought. 

What had he gotten himself into? Sure, things between him and Keith havent exaclty been strictly buddy-buddy. Maybe there have been some lingering looks. And gentle touches that didnt need to happen. Soft words whispered between one another on the phone, maybe a couple too many heart emojis through texts on late nights, wishing each other luck on an essay or test coming up.  
But he- he didnt like like Keith, did he?  
Lance felt like he was gonna throw up. 

He swallowed and he opened the door, socks sliding shortly on the hard wood floor, free of the mat the kids usually stomped on to get the mud off their shoes, dirty and in the wash. He came to a stop, adjusting his shirt before he looked up to see Keith standing there, absolutely breathtaking with out even trying. 

His hair was long, in a style that Lance teased him over, calling him 'Mullet' and yanking on his ponytails like a kid with a crush. It curled faintly where it lay along his broad shoulders, licking at his sharp cut jaw, bangs falling into his face and laying over his pierced ears. His eyes were pretty, a deep blue-gray mixture, thick short lashes lining that dark gaze of his. His brows were nicely shaped and full, bushy almost, usually they were stuck in a firm furrow. But now, now they were relaxed, upturned in a way that made his expression surprisingly gentle, fond. Keith's lips were curled in a smile that had Lance's heart beating erratically, his ears pinkening. Keith was dressed casually, posture relaxed, his plain dark shirt clinging to the wide plains of his chest and fitting to his form. He wore his signature leather jacket, a dull, warm red, worn with time, use and care. His pants were dark and ripped at the knees and thighs. He felt a little under dressed dressed in his loose fitting hoodie and skinny jeans. Lance swallowed. "Hi, Keith." He squeaked.  
"Hey, Lance." Keith greeted, grin sharpening and goodness, did his voice always have to be so deep and velvety like that?  
It wasnt like Keith hasnt been to his house before. Hes come over to dinner with Pidge and Hunk, hes met his family, was familiar with his home. And yet it felt so strange to just have it be them. Just them. It was getting dark outside, the night slowly creeping over the sky in pretty pinks, blues and lavenders, orange dominating it all in the horizon. Keith looked stunning in the lighting of the sunset, his pale skin alight with warmth that curved with his cheeks and glowed on his profile.

Keith shuffled his feet, clearing his throat, adjusting the bag on his shoulder that only now Lance had taken notice of.  
"Oh! Come in, sorry," he scrambled to step back, embarrassed that he'd let the silence stretch that long, just staring at the other boy and not letting him in, what the fuck he was dumb. Keith chuckled, waving off Lance's stuttering apologies and reassuring him he was fine and not to worry about it. Lance, like the good host he was asked if Keith wanted anything to drink or snack on, he declined and said he was fine, and with that Lance led Keith up stairs to his room, trying not to make a fool of himself. Keith slipped off his shoes once they settled in Lance's room, and shrugged out of his jacket, revealing the way his shirt stretched over his biceps and shoulders. Lance had settled into his chair once they entered the room and was quietly spinning back and forth on his seat. Trying not to die of embarrassment when Keith looked at him questioningly when he stared a bit too long at the way Keith's arms flexed ever so subtly with his movements.  
"Sooo, should we get started?" Lance offered, patting his hands on his thighs, his notes spread out on his desk, pencils and pens neatly in line. He made sure to clean up his room before Keith got here and to make his bed, he was glad he did when he saw Keith take a seat on it. The mattress dipping under his weight, Keith took out his notes and laptop, aswell as the book for their English class they were having their essay on. Lance had left his at school in his locker for the weekend on accident, Keith had offered they study and work together and that's how they got to where they are now. (Lance knows he could just listen to an audio book but he came up with a lame excuse about how it wasnt the same as the original paper and spine.) They would have to sit pretty close to read that book. Or they could take turns? Or one of them could read the passages they needed out loud? Lance wouldn't mind listening to Keith read to him. He had a nice voice.

"Sure." Was his simple reply and with that the study session began. Lance, ended up migrating to the bed to join Keith so they could properly work together, dragging his papers, notebook, pencils and phone along with him. The room was quiet, the silence filled with the sound of faint scratches of pencil on paper, flipping pages and Keith's voice rumbling through the room as he read for them both. Lance scribbled down important quotes that he thought would come in handy in the future to answer their thesis, he did his best to not get too distracted by the timbre of Keith's voice, he didnt want to come off as a lazy study buddy. 

Didnt mean he didnt catch himself staring at Keith's perfect profile more than he was supposed to. It was so unfair how Keith had perfect skin. It was pale and soft. How the hell did his skin look so perfect with out a skincare regimen? Lance has one that was extremely time consuming and Keith didn't have one at all. (Lance had asked.)  
was it weird he wanted to hold Keith's face between his hands and stroke his cheeks? Maybe press a little kiss to his nose. Or his lips. His lips also looked soft, maybe a bit chapped. They moved around the words that slipped from his throat and Lance wished they were moving against his own instead.

Lance stared at the slope of Keith's neck, his Adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed. He traced the line of his jaw, and it seemed all of Keith was absolutely, maddeningly, gorgeous. Has Lance's (tiny) crush really gotten this bad? He was staring at a neck for christ's sake!  
But it was Keith's neck. So obviously it made Lance want to stick his face in the crook of it, where his hair gathered, and breathe in his musk. 

Lance must have been staring for a little too long because Keith was suddenly staring back. 

Lance made a small noise of surprise, head snapping down to look at his papers that crinkled under his curling fingers.  
"You good?" Keith inquired softly, voice kind of raspy after reading for as long as he had, which wasnt helping Lance's growing blush very much. He nodded stiffly, coughing, "Yeah, sorry, got distracted." He mumbled lamely. Keith nodded in understanding, "Zoned out?" He asked, cocking his head adorably, like a questioning puppy. Lance bit his lip, glancing off to the side, "Something like that, yeah."  
They continued to work like that for an hour or so, Lance was having trouble keeping track of time. Apparenlty his struggle to concentrate was obvious because Keith offered they take a break in a total of three times and it was making Lance lose his marbles. Lance didn't mean to snap at him when Keith asked him a fourth time. Its just, Lance really wanted to be a good partner. Keith was a straight A student and Lance didn't want to drag him down. Lance was slumped over on his half of the bed, laying on his stomach, Keith sitting criss-cross-applesauce beside him. He had dropped his head onto the comforter and sighed loudly, brows pinched and work pushed away. He had trouble focusing for long periods of time, had trouble studying in general. He usually took frequent breaks, it helped, for some reason, to just sit and relax for a couple moments and think more simply and maybe talk it out with one of his siblings and ask for help. But he cant treat Keith like his sisters or brothers. He'd look stupid as hell asking, he just knew it, kids always gave him looks when he asked basic questions, its just that he wanted to be sure that he was doing his work right.

"Uh, Lance? Are you sure you dont want a break? Its no problem, we've been working for an hour. C'mon." Keith's deep voice graced his ears once again. Lance's frown twisted.

"Sounds like you're actually worried about me, Mullet." Lance grumbled into the bed.

"I am." Keith confirmed. Lance's body tensed.

What? 

Keith wasnt supposed to care. He wasnt supposed to agree with Lance, and admit he worried about Lance. It wasnt their thing. Keith was supposed to reply all smirky and twitch his eye in annoyance at the nickname 'Mullet'. Of course Lance knew Keith cared, they both cared about one another, but- but they dont go around declaring that they do. Thats not their thing. Lances cheeks and forehead were already hot with a blush, and his lips weren't moving to what he wanted to say. The room was filled with silence and god dammit he knew Keith could see his ears going red.

"Oh." Is all he's able to breathe out for a couple minutes, and he's pressing his face into his sweater sleeve, biting his lip and covering his head with his other arm, plopping it on the crown of brown curls.  
"Yeah, 'oh'. Now c'mon, Lance, let's take a break, okay? We got time." Keith snorts, and its such a dumb should be unattractive sound, but it has Lances heart tumbling and climbing up his throat at the fond way the boy says his name. 

Lance's head tips up and he looks at Keith and he hopes his face isnt too red but he can feel his cheeks burning so hes not so sure his hopes are very realistic. Keith has a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and when he scratches at the base of his neck and ruffles the hair there nervously he can spot the flush crawling up his neck, hidden under all those thick dark locks.  
Lance manages a slow bob of his head "..Yeah...okay." he swallows and sits himself up onto his knees, hands settling in his lap, tugging at his sleeves. 

Keith shifts, and leans back, gathering all his papers and his pencils, setting it all neatly on his laptop that he got up to gently place on Lances desk for the moment. Lance gathered his own work and set his papers on the floor, too lazy to get up. Keith, being the kind guy he is, picked up Lances papers to put on his desk next to Keith's, Lance mumbled a small 'thanks' which Keith shrugged at.

They both settle back on the bed in silence. The house is empty, theres no background noise besides the running washing machine downstairs. The silence stretches on for several minutes and it doesn't look like Keith is gonna do anything to stop it. Lance cracks his knuckles in his sudden feeling of discomfort over the silence thundering in the room, fingers snapping quietly, one after the other. Keith makes a face at the display and sound, nose wrinkling as Lance cracks his thumb with a press of his index finger, middle finger and ring finger.  
"Gross, dude." Keith mutters, shoulders tensing.  
Lance rolls his eyes, "It's too quiet in here, I was bored. Is this what you had in mind for our little study break? 'Cause it's pretty boring. And awkward."  
He watches in amusement as Keith flusters, puffing up indignantly and sputtering, "well, I don't know what to do, I just wanted us to take a break!" He cried, brows all puckered and lips pouty.  
Lance chuckles, waving his hand at the other boy, "it was your idea for a break, but it looks like I gotta do all the thinking myself. I am the brains, out of the two of us, after all." He sighs dramatically. He sits up straighter, ignoring Keith's grumbling. "We could play some video games? Or watch a movie, no ones here so it can be rated R," Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke, Keith didnt seem to find it very amusing if his deadpan stare was anything to go by.

Lance pouted at Keith's obvious disinterest. "Fine, we can watch an action movie, a horror or something maybe, I never get to watch any because everyone in this house is a scaredy cat."

"Including you."

"Shut up, Keith."

Keith snickered at Lance's expense, in the end they decided on watching a horror movie on Keith's laptop. Lance made a quick trip down stairs to grab more blankets and pillows from the supply closet and six or seven packs of gushers for the two boys to snack on. He felt giddy, Keith and him didn't usually get to spend time together one on one like this so he was excited. And a bit nervous because he was watching a horror movie with Keith and he had a horrible habit of clinging to the closest person when he was scared. 

He remembers how back during October Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Keith had all gone out to a a local pumpkin patch that just so happened to also have a corn maze, haystacks all around and a scary haunted house. They had all gone inside in good fun, not expecting it to be scary because pfftt. As if theyd get scared over some silly costumes, face paint and dark hallways and mirrors.  
Turns out Lance had clung to Keith the whole time and screamed the other boys ear off, Hunk had been panicky and stuck with an arm full of Pidge. Keith had seemed relatively calm but definitely jumped a foot in the air multiple times. They got kicked out when Keith punched an actor in the face on instinct when a werewolf man had jumped out and growled. 

Hopefully there would be no fists flying this time.

Lance burst through his bedroom door, arms loaded with blankets and pillows, teeth clenched on gusher packets, a couple stuffed between his fingers. Keith jumped, whipping around to squint. "What. Are you doing."  
Lance rolled his eyes, padding over and dumping all his gatherings into Keith's lap who stared. Keith's laptop was sitting on Lance's rolling desk chair which had been pushed over in front of the bed, so they'd have plenty of room to spread out on the covers and still be able to see the screen. 

"Supplies, Keith. Supplies. We cant just watch a scary movie with out being prepared!" He exclaimed, hands on his hips as he looked around the room. He blinked, a warm smile spreading across his freckle dotted cheeks. He plucked up his shark plushy, Blue, she was stuffed under the pillows at the top of his bed, right where he left her. He hadnt been too keen on Keith finding a stuffed animal on his bed. But at the matter at hand he knew it'd be appropriate to bring her out. Lance stroked her snout before putting her in Keith's hands. The raven headed boy blinked down at the plush and cocked his head. "What's this for?" He held Blue up and waved her shortly.  
"Comfort, of course." Lance huffed.

He set to work, deciding to move around Keith because he seemed absolutely useless when it came to building a comfy place to huddle in during scary movies.  
Keith found himself on the right side of a blanket nest, propped up on his back by pillows. His feet no longer hung over the bed and instead they were pressing against the ring of Lances little nest. Lance flicked off the lights before happily plopping onto his side of the bed, grinning. "Whaddya think?" He bounced.

Keith smiled a small smile, brows furrowed but he didnt look bothered, but more confused. "It's cozy." He offered, Blue still tucked into the crook of his arm, three packs of gushers in his lap. 

Lance beamed. "Perfect. So what're we watching again?" He asked, pressing his back against his own pillow, tucking his long legs under himself. Keith hummed, shifting forward to scroll on his computer, "I was thinking 'Lights Out'." He spoke softly, fingers sliding across the mouse pad. Lance watched and memorized how the computer screen lit up Keith's face and features in a eery blue glow. Of course he looked handsome, he always did, even in dim computer light. "Yeah, sounds good," he agreed, despite not knowing at all what the hell 'Lights Out' was. Keith threw a pleased, cute grin over his shoulder at Lance's reply, perking up. "It's one of my favorites, I fall asleep to it sometimes. It's not too scary, so I think you'll be okay." Keith reassured, and he clicked play, settling back next to Lance. 

Keith falls asleep to horror movies, of course he does. 

"But if you get too scared we can turn it off,'" he teased, gently elbowing him in the ribs. Lance pouted, elbowing Keith back, "I can handle it," He grumped, tearing open his gushers and popping the sweet into his mouth and crossing his arms as the flick began.  
They sat silently, watching attentively. He caught Keith casually glancing at Lance to gauge his reaction, it made him hide a smile against his sweater clad wrist. 

A little farther into the movie, when the scary shit started going down they began to draw closer to one another. Lance felt how their shoulders pressed against one another, thighs close to brushing and hands twitching. Keith's breathing was even, so steady, familiar with the images on the small rectangular screen. Lance, however, grew tenser and his eyes were tracked on the laptop, chewing absentmindedly on his snacks and squeezing his hands into sweaty fists.

Lance jumped and yelped quietly when the shadow lady crawled in the dark and he immediately regretted turning off the lights. He found out later on her name was Diana and he did not like her. Keith noticed his jumpiness and leaned over to murmur oh so closely to his ear. "I'll warn you when the scary parts come, okay?" His voice was deep and his breath was warm on the flushed shell of his ear, a sudden shiver skating down his spine, shoulders jittering. He nodded slowly, exhaling through his nose, finding himself way too aware of their proximity. 

"Somethings comin' up," Keith rasped and Lance squeaked out a soft "okay."

And that's how they watched the movie, Keith whispering quiet warnings and Lance whimpering and grabbing at Keith's bicep, exclaiming how stupid some parts were or ranting shortly over how much he hated Diana. Keith chuckled and occasionally added his own input to make Lande relax and laugh quietly into his shoulder. 

This was not how Lance was expecting their night to go, but he was not complaining.


	2. Chapter 2: spooning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its soft time.. the power goes out oh no!!! Sorry about how long this took to update! I struggled coming up with ideas on where this would go! Hopefully this ending isnt too abrupt and I satisfied some of your soft klance feels :)

Who knew that him and Keith Kogane would end up almost-kinda-cuddling and watching a scary movie?

The movies credits were rolling, and the scary music was blasting along with them. Lance was still stuck to Keith's side. Keith's very warm side. His hand was tucked into the bend of Keith's elbow and his manicured nails bit gently into the skin. The closeness sadly meant Lance's hand was pushing his shark plushie, Blue, he had given her to Keith earlier, into Keith's pec. Which wasnt too bad because the boy had nice pecs.  
Keith was still and calm next to him, besides the movement of his head as he turned to look at Lance and ask for his opinion on the film. "Whaddya think?" Keith asked, eyes trained on Lance. The Cuban grinned, a soft quirk of his lips and a flush on his cheeks. Scary movies always made him incredibly sweaty and this time was no different.

He hoped Keith couldn't tell. "Ah, it was good! Yeah, really. Much better than I expected. Totally made my fear of the dark worse, thanks, 10 outta 10." Lance gave a thumbs up with his free hand, very adamant about keeping his other hand so close to holding Keith's bicep for as long as he could. Yes. Lance would do that. He is doing that. Keith has really nice arms, okay?

Keith wrinkled his nose in that adorable way he does, a little hesitant smile on his lips. "Really..? You liked it?" He asked, voice softened and colored with surprise.  
Lance's brows puckered. "Am.. am I not suppose to?" His voices pitch slipping up a notch or two. Keith's cheeks went a pretty pink. Lance's eyebrows rose. "No, no, I'm just surprised I guess, uh, it's nothing." Keith shook his head, as if he was trying to rid himself of the heat in his cheeks. "I just didn't think you would. I was waiting for you to tease me, or make fun of the movie I guess." Keith mumbled, nonchalant, eyes glanced away from Lance and focusing on the annoying roar of the spooky music that accompanied the movies end. 

Lance frowned, lips pouty. "Oh. No, I thought it was nice."

Keith's blush got a little darker. "I'm glad." 

Obviously Lance was missing a huge chunk of information. This little film must be special to Keith some how, because why else would Keith blush at something as little as Lance enjoying a movie Keith had picked? 

Keith's warmth shifted closer, encouraging the wrap of Lance's fingers. "Shiro gave it to me. It was the first horror movie I've ever watched." Keith grinned, raising a hand to scratch at his cheek bashfully. "Kind of a dumb thing to get.." Keith's nose wrinkled, again, "sentimental over."

It clicked. Shiro was one of Keith's closest friends, practically family. He had left for the army a couple months ago. 

Lance's smile was huge, eyes wide and sparkly. "What! No, no, that's really sweet, man! Thanks for sharing, showing me I mean." His fingers were curling deeper and his palm slid up Keith's arm to hold onto Keith's bicep. (Is this heaven?)  
Blue was pushed even farther and her round body helped her roll onto Keith's flat belly. The raven headed boys blush grew considerably darker. "Ah, yeah, of course." Keith shrugged, pretty eyes meeting Lance's. 

A calm silence washed over them. Well. It wasnt really silent, the movies credits are still going and the stupid creepy music was also playing and the room was really dark and Lance was honestly feeling a little freaked. He tried to focus on Keith and not the shadows of the room. The vaguely human shaped shadows. Lance's hold tightened on Keith's arm. 

"Um, Keith?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can we turn off the movie now? It's kinda creeping me out," 

"Scaredy cat."

Lance huffed but Keith was playfully rolling his eyes and gently detangling himself from Lance's hold. Lance took notice of how Keith's hand took Lance's softly, delicately holding it while he plucked Blue up to place her in Lance's palm. Keith gave him a small smile, let go and he leaned over to his laptop to shut down the movie, closing the lid along with it. Washing the room in darkness.

"Keith!" Lance cried, squeezing poor Blue tightly to his chest. "I literally just told you I now have a now greater fear of the dark because of you and you pull that- that- unbelievable!" Lance's voice was shrill and turning into an embarassing squawk. Keith was chuckling a handsome sound and falling back into the nest of blankets and pillows, situating himself back by Lance's side. "Scaredy cat,~" Keith sang softly, voice smoothed and for some reason much sexier in the dark. Lance's ears burned red. "I'm not! I just dont like the dark, Keith." Lance grunted, Blue still crushed to his collarbones. 

Even though Lance couldn't see him Lance could practically feel Keith rolling his eyes towards the dark ceiling. "Alright, alright, I'll turn on the light." Keith relented, moving to sit back up and walk into the darkness. Lance's eyes went wide and fear shot up in his chest so obviously he hooked his hand around Keith's arm to tug him back next to him. Keith fell back with a soft 'oof'. Lance's hand curled tightly around Keith's arm, wrapping his other one around the muscle aswell. "What!? And leave me?" Lance whisper shouted, shoving himself into Keith's space. 

"Chill out, I'm just standing up to flick on a light you big baby," Keith hissed, but not at all trying to pull away from Lance's sweaty grip. Lance's lips dropped into a pout. There was a moment of quiet. "What if Diana is in here?" Lance whispered.  
"Oh my god," Keith laughed, shoulders shaking and voice melodic. Lance blushed. "Shut up!" He whined, burying his face in the bone of Keith's shoulder, ignoring the jump it took with Keith's soft laughter. Keith's arm shifted, the appendage sliding around Lance's back and pulling him close to Keith's flank. The warmth in Lance's cheeks just got worse. Much, much worse.

"She's not in here, Lance." Keith's voice went breathy with a little amused sigh, his exhale fanning over Lance's cheeks. His breath was minty and a bit fruity from the gushers. Lance made a small sound. Keith's arm tightened around his back, fingers firm on Lance's far shoulder. "And if she was," Keith put a bit of emphasis on the word 'was' because obviously Diana wasnt there. Or that's just what Diana wants them to think. "I'd know, and I'd protect you. Plain and simple. Now I'm gonna turn on the light, okay? You're not going to go into a panic when I let go, right?" Keith's words were said as a fact. Like as if it'd always be that way, always has been, Keith will keep Lance safe. The tan boys' cheeks were surely too red to be seen, but Lance nodded anyways, shoulders slumping. 

"Okay. I'll be right back." And with that, Keith was releasing Lance from his comforting half hold and hopping off the bed, his footsteps not rushed or afraid.

The lights flicked on and Lance was granted sight once again. He let out a bone sagging sigh, "thank god." 

Keith snorted, "did you really think I'd get killed or something just for stepping out of bed?" He crossed his arms, leaning his shoulder against the wall next to the light switch. Fuck. Keith's hot, stop, stop. Lance scowled. Keith smirked and the lights fluttered out and a loud 'boom!' Followed by a soft rumble sounded in the distance. 

"KEITH!" Lance shrieked.

"it wasn't me!" Keith cried back, surprised. 

Lance launched himself off the bed at the admission. leaving his precious Blue behind to instead collide with Keith who was also shuffling. Keith grunted out a short 'shit!' And Lance clung to the other boy like a koala, messing with Keith's wavering balance and sending Keith against the wall, the boys messily falling together with a couple groans and thumps on the floor and wall.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and words spewed from his mouth, "fuck, that's gonna bruise." He attempted to shift his weight off his aching tailbone but Lance shoved himself closer to Keith, breathing fast. Keith couldn't see him but he felt the heat coming off Lance and he knew what panic felt like. Keith frowned.

"The power just went out, we're fine, Lance, we're fine," his breath was hot on Lance's neck and the tan boy only kept gasping and clinging to Keith. "Keith," he whimpered pathetically, hiding his face in Keith's chest. "Breathe with me, Lance." Keith murmured, lips against Lance's temple. Slowly their breathing evened out and Keith rubbed his big hand up and down Lance's back. "We're fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased you earlier. We shouldn't have watched that movie, I didn't think you'd get this freaked out, man." Keith whispered and his voice was sweet and comforting on Lance's red ears. He shook his head. 

"S'fine let's just find a flashlight. Or some candles," Lance pulled away slowly. "D-don't let go okay?" He hissed, frantically grabbing at Keith's arm. Keith grunted a soft sound of understanding. "You okay?" He asked. Lance nodded and hummed when he realized Keith couldn't see him. "You sure?" He asked again, removing his arm from Lance's hold and instead sliding his hand down to instead press palms and interlace fingers. 

Lance blushed, clearing his throat. "Yeah. Christ, I'm fine. The dark just- it just gives me the heebie jeebies y'know?" He whispered. Keith gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I'm afraid of small spaces." 

Lance didn't know that. "Good to know." 

Keith shrugged and they made their way to their feet. Keith tugged Lance close to his side, he could feel his warmth, and murmured into the painfully quiet, dark room. "Let's get our phones first, those have flashlights in 'em." Keith slowly guided them to where the bed was and Lance kept glancing around to look for any source of light "Kay." Or a darker shadow. A humanoid shadow. Please dont let him see a humanoid shaped shadow. 

"Oh, I'm an idiot, it's in my back pocket," Keith mumbled, using his free hand to slap at his own ass until he found his phone. He yanked it out and turned it on, happy to see the "69%" in the corner of the screen. It wouldn't be dying anytime soon. The lockscreen alone made the boys squint and Lance sighed in relief, not daring to look around and see the darkness of his room. Instead he stared at Keith's lockscreen, a picture of Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura. Allura didn't hang out with them much but she was coming around to them. Lance smiled. "Softie."

Keith made a "hm?" Noise, typing in his code, already aware Lance had memorized it two weeks ago when one afternoon Lance hadn't stopped bugging him and teasing him about how Keith's passcode was "6666". It took Lance an hour to beg Keith to tell him his passcode and Keith of course never lasted too long against Lance's puppy eyes. 

"You're a softie."

"What? No I'm not," Keith grumped, going to his settings and turning on his phones flashlight. The harsh beam let them see their socked feet pointed at one another on Lance's carpeted floor. Lance had socks on with cat faces printed on and Keith's were a plain boring black pair. 

"Yeah, you are. Kosmo is your homescreen and that group photo we took during the summer is your lockscreen." Lance could actually see Keith's face now and it set him at enough ease to weakly tease Keith. He didnt seem too bothered by it though, he was pouting and pinching his brows.

"So?" He grumbled, turning his phone to light up Lance's desk where Lance's phone sat. Their hands still clasped, they shuffled over to the furniture and Lance plucked the device up and Keith scoffed when he turned it on. "Look at your lockscreen! At least I'm not self absorbed." 

Lance's phone lit up with the image of himself at the beach, posing dramatically in his swim shorts, nicely tanned. Lance shrugged, jostling their interlocked hands. "I looked cute." Keith shook his head but didn't disagree with the statement. 

(Lance wasn't sure why he wasn't freaking out over the fact he was holding Keith's hand right now. Probably because he was still fucking terrified of how dark it was.)  
With both their phone/flashlights on they creeped around the house to look for actual flashlights and candles. The lights hadn't come back on, so they assumed it'd be a while before the power came back on. Lance wondered briefly why the power had gone out but didn't think about it long.

Lance had a stupid amount of candles, a growing collection actually. They all smelled lovely and were hidden under the sink in the bathroom. Keith gave him a deadpan stare and Lance scowled and held one of his babies defensively to his chest, other hand occupied with Keith's. "You have an obsession." He sighed. "Well it's a mighty helpful obsession now, isnt it, Keith?" Another sigh. "Yeah, yeah." 

They retreated back to Lance's room, deciding they had enough candles to light it up, and Lance paused. "Dont we need a lighter-?" Keith shook his head, arms full of thick, wax candles and rounded jars. Lance's own arms were laden with them and it was the first time they'd let go of each others hands. Lance missed his warmth. 

"I have a lighter." Keith explained. 

Lance cocked his head, "What? Why?" 

Keith shrugged, his phone awkwardly sitting in a candle jar. "Uh, I just do."

"You are a mysterious man, Kogane."

They made it back to Lance's room with out much more trouble. Lance focused on the light in front of him and he was okay, ignoring the dark halls and gaping voids of his families open bedroom doors. Together they placed candles in all the corners of the room, on his desk, bedside table, his windowsill, his dresser and some lining the floor by the walls. Keith thought that was a bit excessive but Lance insisted. And it wasnt like they were running short on candles. 

Eventually they collapsed into Lance's bed, their movie-nest all messed up but neither had the energy to fix it. Lance thought about how late it was, his phone reading the time in the upper right corner. '7:48' Keith's already been here for.. what two-three hours now? Lance glanced over to Keith's slumped form, the boys eyes half lidded. 

"Um, hey, Keith?" He perked up, turning his attention to Lance. "Hm?"  
Lance played with his own fingers, "do you- how would you feel about chilling until my family got back? I think my moms gonna be back in like... maybe forty minutes? An hour at most. She drove out to see some friends with papa and they're a bit away. I just- y'know... it's kind of scary, this place is huge and dark and I'd be alone, and you'd have to drive back home alone and-" Keith laughed, and Lance stopped rambling. "Yeah, sure Lance. I don't mind. I'll stay for a bit longer." Lance smiled. "Sweet."

They both texted their parents. Lance, to his mom, to let her know what was happening, the power was out and Keith was staying for a bit to keep Lance company. 

To: Mama💓💕

'The power went out! Keith's with me though! Hes gonna keep me company bc it's scary all alone in this gigantic house.. lemme know when ur headin home mama!'

'Thank you for letting me know, mijo! I'll get home soon, as fast as I can!💗💓💕 Stay warm! Tell Keith thank you for me, hes such a good boy, I'm glad you won't be alone.'

Lance blushed, yup, Keith was pretty popular when it came to Lance's family. He wasn't really sure who Keith was texting. His mom? He thinks? Or his uncles? (Keith's uncle's were huge and terrifying. But surprisingly gentle giants.) Doesnt matter too much, Keith was wrinkling his nose and squinting at his phones screen and Lance watched the boys lips move along to the words he was typing. 

He put his phone down and sighed, "So my mom said I gotta be back by at least ten or eleven so I'm good." Keith gave a half hearted thumbs up and Lance chuckled. "My mama said that shes glad you're staying over. She said you're such a good boy," Lance cooed and laughed when Keith blushed. "Yer mom's sweet."  
Lance sighed, nodding his head. "Yeah, she is." 

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, both boys growing sleepy. It was dark, and the candle glow was warm and Keith was close, safe. Keith yawned and Lance yawned next. And then Keith yawned again. Lance was about to yawn a second time as well but Keith snorted, "I'm gonna need to lay down, I'm gonna fall asleep, and no way am I gonna nap like this," Keith grunted, heaving himself up from his seated spot leaning against the wall. Lance nodded, droopy. "Me too." He mumbled. 

They situated themselves and laid down, a considerable amount of space between them. A couple minutes passed and Lance got drowsier and drowsier but something was missing. 

An idea came to Lance's sleep rattled mind. "Keith." 

No answer. "Keith."

Still nothing. "Keith, are you still awake?"

A grunt, a deep breath, "what is it?" 

Lance paused. "You wanna spoon?"

Keith sat up, abruptly, "what?" 

A hot blush worked it's way over Lance's face. "You wanna spoon?" He asked again, biting his lip. He was on the inside of the bed. Facing the wall, Keith had insisted he couldn't sleep on the inside. (Lance remembered Keith didnt like feeling crowded, small spaces.) 

Lance heard Keith swallow. Lance waited with baited breath. Keith shuffled behind him, and his voice was a low rasp close to Lance's ear. "Do you like being the little spoon or the big spoon?" He asked, hesitant. 

Lance felt himself melt into the mattress. "Little, please." 

Keith hummed a soft sound, an understanding one like an "I already knew that" sound. Yet Keith still asked and Lance couldn't stop smiling. His eyes were still closed but he felt how Keith scooted in behind him, curling around Lance slowly, Lance moving to help twine their legs together like twizzlers. Keith's arm slid over his small waist and Lance shivered. Keith was so warm. His heat was a solid comfort against his back, his chest rising and falling against Lance's shoulder blades. 

Lance cuddled closer, his arm overlapping Keith's. And together they melted and relaxed into a gooey mess of sleepy mumbles. "Thanks." Lance sighed. Keith just hummed a low, low sound against Lance neck. His nose was buried in Lance's short curls at the base of his neck, Keith's lips pressed against his nape. 

Lance fell asleep when Keith's hand slid under Lance's baggy hoodie. His warm hand cupping Lance's belly, the rough pad of Keith's thumb rubbing up down on the soft tender skin of Lance's tummy. It was so comforting, everything about the moment, was enough to put him to sleep. 

Keith didn't last much longer and the McClains came home to the two boys cuddling close to one another in the candle lit room. Keith protectively curled around Lance, lips parted and pressed to Lance's neck. Lance had his head tipped down so Keith could cuddle closer, and he was holding one of Keith's hands, the one that wasnt under his hoodie. 

Keith ended up spending the night.


End file.
